Bioshocked RWBY
by Alias001
Summary: Supportive reviews are apprisiated


Chapter One: The Aurora from the Abyss

ADAM, the most powerful energy source in the world of Remnant, second only by dust. Though most people doesn't know of it. Those who do know about ADAM live in the wonder that is the city of Rapture. And it was in Rapture the lead of our story was born. Her name's Aurora Neptuna, and she's unique. Unlike most little sisters in Rapture, she was born with an ADAM-slug in her, and she needs it to survive, it can't therefor be removed. Upon reaching the age of 13, she somehow managed to escape Rapture to the surface-world via a bathysphere. On the 31 of October her bathysphere surfaced near the island of Patch. When it made contact with the shore, she exited it, but didn't make it so far away from it as she quickly collapsed out of exhaustion.

 _(Unknown house, Patch)_

Aurora slowly woke up with a severe headache. As she sat up, she was greeted by an unfamiliar voice.

"I see you're awake. Mind telling me who you are and where you're from?" the voice asked. It belonged to Taiyang Xiao Long.

"A-, Aurora Neptuna. Rapture." Aurora answered in the voice of a little sister. "Bag. Important."

"You got something important in your bag?" Taiyang asked as he handed the bag over. The bag was a small backpack. "Here."

"Bubbles!" shouted Aurora happily as she pulled and hugged what appeared to be a (somewhere in between creepy and cute) handmade stuffed toy out of the bag. The toy sort of resembled a diving suit, with a drill instead of a right hand and an oversized head/helmet. ( **A/N: Imagine a sackboy from little big planet in a big daddy costume, with randomly placed patches of fabric.** ) Being lost in hugging the toy, Aurora didn't notice that Ruby and Yang had entered the room.

"Dad. Who is she, and what's with the creepy toy?" Yang asked impatiently. The sudden question scared Aurora, causing her to jump slightly and hug 'Bubbles' tighter.

"Yang! That was rude and you know it. And I for one think it's cute. What's its name?" said/asked Ruby in an attempt to comfort the strange girl.

"Bubbles." Aurora answered, a little too quietly for the rest to hear. Seeing Ruby's confused expression she decided to speak a little louder. "His name is Bubbles. And I made most of him myself." She then proceeded to 'wave' 'Bubbles' right arm at Ruby and make (or attempt at least) a low-pitched sound that sounded like a mix between a moan and a groan. "He said: What's your names?" Aurora 'translated' for 'Bubbles'.

"Ruby Rose."

"Taiyang Xiao Long."

"And I'm Yang. And you are?"

"Aurora Neptuna. Can I stay?" she asked with a tint of fear in her voice.

"Why can't or won't you go back?" asked Taiyang with concern clear in his voice.

"Rapture's nothing but an oversized stinking sewer! Worst city ever. Of all time."

Aurora was eventually adopted into the Xiao Long/Rose-family. Even though she was physically older than Yang by a year, her mind however was around Ruby's age of maturity. She still had her 'little sister-voice' which caused her to be considered creepy by most kids. Her weapon she made by the time she and Ruby were allowed to make weapons were an interesting set. It was a pair of metal gloves with (unbeknownst to most) ADAM-extractors. ( **A/N: Imagine Scarecrow's cloves from the Arkham-series with an ADAM-container on the back of the hand.** ) She named these Neun Geschwistern. In order to use Neun Geschwistern effectively, she mastered in secret the forbidden art of Aura Penetration (or as she calls it, Aura Pierce). And thanks to her symbiotic life with the ADAM-slug inside her, she discovered a few things. One of the first thing were that her aura regenerated at an unnaturally high rate and as a side effect that she healed from injuries at a rate that was near instant. Something she was unaware of until Ruby told her was that her eyes turned glowy yellow at random or whenever she felt nervous or scared. Her semblance is considered, even among other semblances, unique. It's been nicknamed Imaginator by Ruby. It makes Aurora able to turn objects and entities of her imagination into reality. If she can visualize it, she can make it. The first thing she 'summoned' was her mental image of Yang, which was almost identical to the original, the only difference being that the colors were wrong. However like ideas, the things/entities Aurora makes with her semblance aren't permanent.

 _(Five years later, Beacon Academy)_

"Did Yang just ditch us, Ruby?" asked a confused Aurora. She then hear Ruby trip over a certain someone's luggage. Aurora decided to speak again after an explosion, a one sided lecture and (what she considered) a roast. "Rudest person ever. Of all time. Right Ruby?"

"Welcome to Beacon." said Ruby in a depressed way. She then notice someone standing over her, offering a hand.

"Hey… I'm Jaune."

"I'm Ruby, she's Aurora."

"*giggle* didn't you throw up on the ship?" asked Aurora.

 _(Beacon's courtyard)_

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Tell me about it. I can't travel anywhere without a bag."

"TMI Aurora. TMI."

"Sorry."

"Anyway. So…" said Ruby changing the subject of the conversation. "I got this thing." Ruby then made a few twirls with Crescent Rose before stabbing it into the ground. That made Jaune jump a bit back.

"Why does everybody react that way whenever you present Crescent Rose?" asked Aurora like it was no big deal. "Might as well join her." She then signed as she drew Neun Geschwistern out of the 'whatever-shape-it-had' storage device on her back and equipped them. "And I have these!"

"Woah! Now I'm debating on whether to be impressed or terrified." said Jaune in reaction to the weapons being drawn.

"I'll take the former, thank you." said Aurora in response. "I call these Neun Geschwistern. Permission to show off my semblance a bit?" she asked Ruby in a semi-joking manner.

"Permission granted."

"Doppelganger or 'The Big Guy'?"

"Doppelganger."

"What are you two talking about?" asked Jaune in confusion. Unbeknownst to him, Aurora had 'summoned' her mental image of Ruby behind him. The only difference between the 'summon' and the original was that the colors were in negative, the skin and eyes being the only exceptions. He turned around when he felt a short weak burst of pressure on his shoulder. His reaction was the funniest mix of shock and surprise Aurora had seen in ages.

 _(Beacon Ballroom, Unknown time later)_

The three siblings can be seen lying on their mattresses, no correction, Ruby and Yang were lying on theirs, Aurora were sitting on hers with 'Bubbles' in her arms. All three of them could hear the other soon-to-be-students' mumbling. Aurora's glowy yellow eyes made it pretty obvious what the main subject of the mumbling was.

" _Doesn't she look a little too old to be a first year?"_

" _What's up with her eyes?"_

" _What's the deal with that creepy stuffed toy of hers?"_

" _She's lookin' hot!"_

" _Bow-chicka-bow-wow!"_

In short, Aurora was very uncomfortable. And the rude girl from earlier, (Weiss) who she had nicknamed 'Frosty', didn't make the situation any better.

"What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to…" 'Frosty' complain before noticing Aurora or more specifically her glowy yellow eyes. For some reason it made her feel uncomfortable.

"Hey Frosty! Quit staring, you're creeping me out."

An argument between Yang and Frosty, and a, strong, sleeping pill later, Aurora was asleep like the rest of the people in the room.


End file.
